daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dario Hernandez
Dario Hernandez is a fictional character from the NBC daytime soap opera Days of Our Lives. The role is currently portrayed by Jordi Vilasuso, who joined the series on February 19th, 2016, but was originated by Francisco San Martin, who held the role between March 11th and September 22nd, 2011. 'Casting' Days of our Lives Hernandez family is expanding again. This time a new brother has been added to the mix with the casting of actor, Francisco San Martin as Dario, brother to Galen Gering’s, Rafe and Camila Banus’s, Gabi! Soap Opera Digest reported the news item today! Francisco has already been on DAYS. Fans of the show saw the young actor in a scene back in mid-November when he played a patient, Javier who was tended to by Dr. Nathan Horton (Mark Hapka) and Melanie Layton (Molly Burnett). See image of the new Hernandez here in hospital gown! The actor begins taping his new role in January and will debut on air in March. Stay tuned! Francisco San Martin (Dario) is the latest casualty to be fired from Days of Our Lives. The actor posted the news on Twitter last week on June 9: "I wanted you guys to hear it from me first; DOOL has decided to bring back some of the old characters and I'll be one of the casualties." He also tweeted that his last tape date would be in early July, but his character would still be airing for about two months after that. The actor also mentioned via Twitter that he still plans to attend the 38th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards on Sunday, June 19 in Las Vegas. 'Crimes Committed' * Stole Melanie's necklace (March 2011) * Stole Gabriella's earrings (March 2011) * Conspiracy to cover up a crime; lied to police about his whereabouts the night E.J. was beaten and withheld evidence from the crime scene (June 2011) 'Storylines' Dario arrived in Salem as a petty thief. He stole Gabriella's earring and Melanie's necklace. After several trips to the pawn shop and some mysterious meetings with a man on the docks, it was revealed that Dario came to Salem to investigate Arianna's murder -- a case that had gone cold in the Salem PD. Dario and Melanie immediately butted heads, as Dario was quick to accuse all of Arianna's Salem friends of not caring about solving her case. Melanie used some of her divorce settlement from Philip to put out an award for information on the murder. While working together to solve Arianna's murder, Dario and Melanie began to have feelings for each other. Dario was the first person that Melanie called when she interrupted Brady's assault on E.J. and needed help cleaning up the crime. Reluctantly, Dario agreed to help Melanie. Eventually, Daniel, Jennifer, Carly, Maggie, Victor, Nicole, Taylor, Bo, and Hope all kept the crime a secret to protect Melanie's involvement as well as Brady. Brady offered Dario a job at Titan, claiming that the two of them had gotten off on the wrong foot. The real reason was that Brady did not want Dario around Melanie. So, Brady assigned Dario to the hardest manager, who demanded overtime from all his employees. But Dario proved to be up to the challenge. He quickly impressed his manager and was rewarded with a promotion. The only downside was that the job was in Argentina. Knowing that she couldn't stand between Dario and this career opportunity, Melanie said goodbye to Dario and he moved to Argentina. '2016 Return' While Brady Black is looking for Summer in L.A., Dario appears as a bartender. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Hernandez Family Category:Males Category:Tom horton Category:Bob anderson Category:Ej dimera Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters